


Ангельский бодипозитив

by Tykki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Вообще это по акции "подпишись на мой патреон - получи драббл", но заказчик, Калил, разрешил в открытку выставить =)Хотел про много глазок, которых у Габриэля больше, чем у Азирафэля =)Содержание:"Труби, Гавриил, труби!Хуже уже не будет"//"А в небе голубомГорит одна звездаОна твоя, о ангел мой,Она твоя всегда"(с)





	Ангельский бодипозитив

Прекрасен Архангел Г-день Габриэль, шестикрылый дух огня, четырёхликий Серафим у Трона Её, прекрасен и львом, и волом, и орлом, и человеком, и исполнен пронзительных очей как никто другой, кроме ещё троих с ним у Трона.

Но те трое не встречаются Азирафэлю так часто, а вот Габриэль – его непосредственное начальство, и его Азирафэль видит гораздо чаще, чем хотел бы.

То есть, конечно, он всегда рад видеть Габриэля. Как же иначе? Они ведь оба ангелы, как ни крути, и, конечно, всегда должны быть видеть друг друга, особенно Азирафэль, ведь, живя на Земле, он отрезан от постоянного причащения благодати себе подобных, и должен быть благодарен за любой шанс испытать её снова…

Про себя Азирафэль иногда думает, что ему и так неплохо, а в некоторых людях побольше будет благодати, чем в Габриэле, то есть, конечно, он не это хотел сказать, нет-нет, кто он такой, чтобы осуждать Архангела, он же всего лишь Начало, и по близости к Ней ему с Габриэлем не сравниться…

…но было б неплохо, если бы Габриэль прекратил всё время осуждать его.

Азирафэль и сам прекрасно знает, что несовершенен. Если уж на то пошло, совершенна только Она, и, возможно, Габриэль хочет только лучшего, указывая на чужие недостатки: как же их исправить, если о них тебе никто не сообщит?

Вот только делал бы он это подобрее, что ли. Не с этой постоянной широкой улыбкой и не так громко, а особенно – не при окружающих.

Азирафэль переживает каждый раз, когда готовится к встрече с Габриэлем. И сейчас ещё стало полегче: Габриэль тоже взял физическое тело, спускается в нём на Землю и даже на Небесах пребывает в форме, напоминающей его, как эхо напоминает голос. Когда-то давно, когда они представали друг перед другом в истинных обликах, было хуже. Потому что сейчас – ну что сейчас? Габриэль может упрекнуть его за брюшко, за второй подбородок, за одышку при беге.

Это далеко не так обидно, как тогда, когда Габриэль самодовольно бросил вскользь, что количество глаз Азирафэля не сравнится с его.

Конечно, не сравнится, он же Начало, а не один из четырёх Серафимов, держащих Её Трон!!!

Не то чтоб он как-то отвечал за то, каким количеством глаз его наделили!!!

Очи Габриэля, безусловно, прекрасны. Но с тех пор Азирафэль не может смотреть на его облик, исполненный ими, без горечи, и очень рад, что теперь Габриэль обычно манифестирует всего одну пару.

– Ого, – говорит Кроули, когда в одну из совместных попоек, длящуюся слишком долго, чтобы разговоры ещё оставались в рамках разумного, Азирафэль делится своей болью, которую вынашивал тысячелетиями. – Он тебя правда в этом упрекнул, ангел?

– Ну, не упрекнул, просто сказал… – неохотно поправляет Азирафэль, смутно чувствуя, что своих нужно защищать, и стыдясь того, что не очень-то и хочет это делать.

– Ага, «просто сказал», – фыркает Кроули и, качаясь, встаёт на ноги и тянет с пола Азирафэля. – Вот всегда знал, что он мудак, но он мне всё новые грани открывает…

– Нельзя так говорить об Архангелах, – вяло отбивается Азирафэль, пока его тащат по лестнице сперва на второй этаж магазина, а потом ещё выше. – Кроули, куда мы идём?

– Давай я тебе покажу кое-чего, – подмигивает ему демон, и Азирафэль думает о том, что как приятно, что Кроули снимает очки, когда они одни, и позволяет тащить себя куда угодно. Тем более что двигаются они всё время вверх.

Технически, лестница в здании магазина не ведёт на крышу, но Кроули уверен, что ведёт, поэтому туда они и выходят. А ещё, технически, из Сохо не самый шикарный вид на ночное небо, но у Кроули есть цель, поэтому, когда Азирафэль поднимает взгляд, от края до края сияет ковёр звёзд.

– Прекрасно… – восхищённо шепчет ангел.

– А то как же, кучу из них я делал, – гордо пыжится демон. – Ну, не один, конечно, но делал же. И до сих пор присматриваю за ними по старой памяти. Они вроде и не против.

– Я не удивлён, – Азирафэль улыбается, забыв, о чём они говорили до этого, но Кроули не просто так его сюда привёл.

– Так вот, у меня облик, может, уже и не особо соответствует ангельским стандартам красоты, – гнёт он свою линию. – Но я за моими звёздами присматриваю и считаю, что они – часть моей сути, и знаешь что, ангел? Они мои глаза, и их побольше, чем у всяких там Габриэлей.

На мгновение Азирафэль пугается, решив, что обидел Кроули:

– Нет-нет, я вовсе не говорил, что ты некрасив, ты очень красив, мой дорогой!

– А и я не про это, – отмахивается демон. – А про то, что нам самим решать, как мы хотим выглядеть. Помнишь, у нас Соглашение? Так вот, если для тебя это так важно, присмотри за меня за звёздами, и пусть они тоже станут частью тебя. И ты тоже будешь исполнен очей куда побольше, чем Габриэль.

До Азирафэля наконец доходит, что ему хотят сказать, и он смотрит сперва опять на звёзды, а потом – на Кроули.

– Это чрезвычайно любезно с твоей стороны, – улыбается он. – И будет большой честью для меня.

Кроули невнятно что-то бурчит, задрав лицо к звёздам. Они действительно прекрасны, хотя Азирафэль не уверен, что сможет думать о них, как о своих глазах. Но старая обида потихоньку отпускает – потому что сейчас он думает, что не так уж и важно, сколько у тебя глаз, важнее то, что ты ими видишь.

Например, демона, который привёл кого-то к звёздному небу просто, чтобы поддержать.

И в этом тоже больше благодати, чем во многом на Небе.


End file.
